Soul
by Burnzs
Summary: Some people are not who they seem.


**Chapter 1**

**Author's note (IMPORTANT): You know that witch that brought Kikyo back the first time? I think it was Urusuay. I'm not sure how to spell her name, so I'm going to write this story in first person. It will be told from her perspective.**

I stood atop the red arches, looking at my prize in the shrine above. With this, I will surely be able to become more powerful. After all, every goddess deserves a minion.

I prepared to jump forward, but my senses went off and I quickly brought my scythe around and cut the arrow aimed at me. I smirked at the elderly woman as her arrow broke in two and fell to the ground.

She readied another arrow, but before she could launch her attack, I jumped forward towards the shrine as I made a move to search it, but the growing pitter patter of feet behind me made me pause. I smirked again and turned quickly to send a cutting wave at the approaching villagers.

As they recovered, I examined the gravestone, checking the soil and making comments on the site. I picked up some soil to examine further, but I was stopped by the sound of a bow drawn.

The elderly woman was sending a glare at me that seemed to match the sharpness of the arrow, "Intruder!" she asked, "I asked who you are! Identify yourse-"

"Silence!" I interrupted. I could tell from the way she stared between me and the shrine that she wasn't going to enjoy my answer, but still, I smiled and continued, "I just have some business with the urn buried here!" I leaned down to rub the shrine, "Once I possess it, I'll leave this sore sight of a village!"

The old woman seemed to process my answer before she responded. Signaling to the others to ready their weapons, she said, "Leave immediately, or else I'll sow no mercy!"

I sighed and pushed off of the shrine, "You talk too much, you stubborn ignorant old woman!" I said. I reached toward my scythe and ran my nails down the metal and smirked as the villagers screamed and held their ears. Only the woman seemed to be unbothered, and she made this apparent as she launched another arrow at me. I smiled and cur her arrow directly down the middle.

"You shouldn't interfere!" I yelled.

I began spinning, sending out a barrage of cutting waves until I destroyed everything. In the confusion, I jumped down and grabbed the urn and jumped away.

"My sister!" the old woman smiled.

I smirked at her again, "Kikyo's ashes," I began, "are mine."

With that, I disappeared in a flash of fire.

…

That had been several days ago. Who would have thought that my plan would go so well? I thought it might be a little troublesome when the old woman followed me back to my den with a dog half breed and a kitsune, but he ended up causing Kikyo's incarnate to lose control on her soul.

The old woman shot a glare at me, "You dare use my sister's body?" she spat, her hatred apparent.

I couldn't help but smile, the cute little human wanted to challenge me. I knew I could kill her any second, but why not play first? I looked at Kikyo, but spoke to her, "I have used my power to turn Kikyo's remains into flesh and blood," I smirked, "You could say I'm like her birth mother. Kikyo will do anything I ask of her."

As if to prove my point, Kikyo started toward me and my smirk grew and I spoke to her, "Now use your powers to rid us of the bothersome-," I was stopped by Kikyo who fell with her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her with worry. Did something go wrong with the ritual? Before I could ask, I was filled with a burning sensation and pushed back.

I was shocked. My head was on fire and as I backed up, the fire seemed to grow until finally, in a last effort to rid myself of the fire, I spun around and fell down. The fire completely covered me and I resigned. It took some time, but the fire went out. I tried to move, but I knew there was no way that this body would survive anymore. I would just have to "die" until a better opportunity came up.

In the meantime, I listened to the drama and apparently, Kikyo had a grudge against the dog half-breed, so I decided to play it. I didn't care what they did to Kikyo, she had betrayed me, so I was content when I saw her soul fly into her reincarnation.

I expected her body to melt away, but she shocked me when she stood and walked away. What was keeping her up? She should have blown away with no soul. I pondered it until it finally hit me.

I couldn't help but voice my conclusion, "All that's keeping Kikyo up now is her deeply held grudge," I said. I was startled by a grunt behind me. _Crap!_ The half-breed was behind me. I guess I had to make it look like I said it on purpose, "It seems that most of her soul has returned to that girl," I continued, eying the half-breed. It looks like her pent up grudges have been absorbed as well into the bones and graveyard soil. The once pure maiden is now a demon filled with hatred," with that, I decided to make my exit, "Isn't that lovely?" I said, as my soul left the now crumbling body.

I always hated when my bodies got destroyed. Sure, I got to take another form, but creating a soulless body would take time. It was such an inconvenience. I may have been defeated, but I would be back, then I would destroy Kikyo myself. That would teach her to betray me!

I stopped.

Wait, she's too powerful. I can't fight against one of the most powerful priestesses in history. I had to resist screaming. This might be tougher than I thought. I thought more about it. There had to be a way to get to her, but how?

The half-breed! All I had to do was get him, and then I could get to Kikyo! But how? She hated to admit it, but he was a pretty formidable foe. She decided to follow him around and see if opportunity arose. Because she was still a soul, she could easily just hover above him as he traveled. It shouldn't be too hard to spot a weakness. My confidence began waning as the monk and demon slayer joined his group.

Finally, one day, he and his group came across a new demon. This one basically radiated power and even the dog half-breed was wary around him. I heard him referred to as Sesshomaru and the realization struck me.

This Dog demon was perfect for revenge. He clearly had an effect on Inuyasha and as my only connection to Kikyo, I had to make him squirm. It began worrisome when it looked like Sesshomaru was going to kill him, but at the last second, the half-breed sent a blast from his sword and destroyed Sesshomaru.

Well, that plan was a bust. I turned to follow his leaving party, but I was stopped by a faint power in the distance. My curiosity peaked, I floated toward the power and I found Sesshomaru wounded and leaning against a tree.

I understood immediately. Clearly, Sesshomaru was able to escape the wave of destruction sent by the half-breed. It now made sense that he was the perfect one to use to destroy the half-breed and in turn destroy Kikyo. I cackled to myself as I continued my thoughts.

Now, I just had to make a body that could get close to him. It might take a while, but inconveniences aside, I saw no other alternative. I turned to begin gathering what I needed, but I was stopped by an approaching figure. With closer inspection, I saw that it was a human child hopping towards him. She leaned down and placed food next to him, and he blatantly refused. The girl merely smiled and walked away.

I oversaw the exchange between the two go on for several days. The girl would come in, hear him speak and walk away giggling. It was disgusting.

Just as I was about to give up, a wolf demon made his way into the nearby town and I turned to watch for desire for entertainment. The demon was followed by wolves that attacked and killed him. I was disappointed because it was over so soon, but I was alleviated when the one who looked like the leader told the wolves to raze the village.

I saw the girl running away from the wolves, but she was soon taken down and killed. Then it hit me, The girl's body was the perfect vessel for me. It just had a few bit marks and the death was caused by blood loss, so it could be easily fixed.

The only problem was that her soul seemed intact and she was still able to be resuscitated, so I simply went over to the girl's soul and destroyed it, insuring that her body would remain an empty vessel.

Before I could enter the body, I saw Sesshomaru walking toward the body. With a quick motion, he swiped his sword over the girl's body and she seemed to completely heal up. That was perfect! Now I didn't even need to fix up the body.

With withheld glee, I quickly entered the body and sat up. After a few exchanges that I picked up from the girl, I found myself in his company and we headed down the road.

I cackled inwardly and quietly followed behind Sesshomaru. Soon, I would find a way to destroy them all.

**END**

**Author's note: My friend unknowingly issued this challenge to me years ago. I have created the explanation of why Rin is so evil. She know who she is.**


End file.
